More Than Meets The Eye
by CockneyBird3
Summary: A short look into the Largocest relationship between Luigi and Amber. They were more than an ex-druggie and a rage monster, more than incestuous rich brats. The tabloids forget that they're human, they even forget it themselves sometimes. One-Shot. / M for language, violence, incest mentions.


I don't own Repo The Genetic Opera or any of its characters.

**Author's Note: **I wanted to explore the "more than just sex" largocest relationship between Luigi and Amber. I hope you're not too bored and actually enjoy it. This story does not coincide with any of my other Repo stories. This is a one-shot all on its own.

More Than Meets The Eye

Luigi sat at the desk, staring at the papers before him. He was going through the stuff that Amber didn't understand. They'd come to agreements when she took over the company, she knew he was better with business and so set him to the most important parts of the business, without giving him any credit. He'd gone along for a little while but now he was sitting here, blankly staring at the piles of paperwork and starting to seeth with anger.

Nearly giving the GenTern in the room a heart attack, he suddenly stood up with a shout and flipped the desk, sending the papers flying everywhere. The woman narrowly saved herself by getting out of his way as he marched to the table and picked up the bottle of scotch, opening it and stomping out of the room as he started to drink.

He wandered around aimlessly, kicking random things in his path, punching one of the male GenTerns out, all the while making sure he got drunk as he did so. He'd had it. He was on a path of self destruction now, hoping the night ended with his liver or his heart finally failing beyond repair.

Blinking a few times when he realized he was outside the head office, once their father's now Amber's office, he hesitated only briefly then kicked the door open. Throwing the scotch bottle as he marched in, the alcohol reeking off of him as he made his way to the desk where his sister looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"The fuck is the matter with you?" she asked, in an annoyed voice.

"I'm done! I've fucking had it! You can sink or swim on your own! I quit! I don't care where the fuck I have to go, I'm done!" he shouted at her, punching the desk once and making his knuckles bleed. Amber heaved a sigh and shoved some of her papers at him.

"Luigi, shut the fuck up! You are not, now go away!" she yelled back at him, getting angry through fear of him being serious. She knew she needed him for the company to continue.

"Fuck you, you stupid fucking slut! I said I'm done, I'm done! Go find someone else to be your fucking paperwork monkey!" he shouted, making sure he shoved her glass of wine at her so it spilled and stained her fashionable outfit.

"You cock!" she screamed at him, standing up, outraged at her ruined outfit. She picked up the wine glass and whipped it at him, watching it shatter on his shoulder.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up for once?!" he shouted at her, now in a full rage, turning and kicking over one of the chairs. Amber marched around the desk and shoved him with all the strength she possessed, also fully pissed off now.

Luigi almost gained his balance then tripped over his own foot, tumbling to fall hard on his back, the air whooshing out of his lungs. Blinking at the ceiling then pissed that she shoved him, he sent a kick at her leg, the rough bottom of his shoe scraping some skin off as it grazed the front of her leg.

"You fucking cunt!" he shouted. She screamed once, mainly in anger rather than pain then moved down and sat on him, starting to slap his face with both hands as fast and hard as she could.

"I hate you! I fucking hate you! I hate you I hate you I hate you!" she screamed at him as she continued to hit him, only partially noticing when his nose started to bleed from being bumped too many times.

Luigi grabbed her wrists in iron grips, stilling her hits, regardless of his anger he couldn't hit his baby sister. She was the one person in the world he knew no matter how mad he was, he couldn't hit her.

"Fuck you..." he muttered, his voice no longer angry, just saddened. Amber's anger seemed to fade as her face fell, staring down at her big brother. Her strong big brother now a sad face covered in blood, drunk, and seeming to have no fight left in him. She knew he'd been depressed since the opera but she thought he was over it by now, he apparently wasn't.

She grabbed her handkerchief off the floor where it had fallen and began gently, affectionately wiping the blood off of his face and getting what she could out of his short, slick, dark hair. He blinked at her tiredly, unsure what she was doing and why.

Amber considered apologizing but it just wasn't in any Largo to apologize, they all had too much damning pride. When his nose finally stopped bleeding she tossed the bloodied handkerchief away.

"Luigi, you need to sleep." she said softly, glad she'd quit the zydrate, knowing this would've gone so much worse if she hadn't gotten clean months ago.

"Leave me alone." he retorted, barely in a whisper, not looking at her. Enjoying the cold, marble floor on his back and stuck in feeling like shit.

"Come on." she said, getting up off of him and pulling him up, relieved when he started to cooperate and unsteadily get to his feet. She lead him into the next room that she'd been using as a second bedroom, it wasn't flashy like her own bedroom but there was a bed and a few dressers for her to change. This room was for long work days or convincing good looking, young business men to deal with GeneCo.

Amber led Luigi to the bed and made him sit.

"Just sleep. Please, Luigi." she said, hiding hurt when he ignored her and climbed up on the bed more, laying on his back again. She shut the door then kicked off her heels and climbed on the bed next to him, pulling him close, making him roll to face her and putting her arms around him. He let her, not going to admit it but liking having her hold him, his head resting against her breasts, breathing in her scent and being somewhat soothed.

She ran her fingers through his hair like she knew he liked, knowing she was the only one allowed to touch his hair and taking pride in that. Amber kissed the top of his head once, almost feeling him calming down.

"I love you, Luigi." she whispered, hardly ever admitting such aloud but knowing he needed to hear it right now.

He felt his throat gain a lump and a few silent tears sting his eyes, nuzzling against her once.

"I love you." he muttered, hardly audible but knowing she'd hear him. She stayed with him, holding him even after he fell asleep, eventually drifting off herself.

Amber was always scared to see her big brother fall to pieces and break apart but loved him too much to not try to put him back together. They needed each other and she knew it. So did he. The tabloids painted them simply as an ex-druggie and a rage monster, but they weren't so easily labeled. They were still human beings, still more than what the public saw. Amber needed her big brother's brains to help run the company, his strength to keep her safe, and his love to help her know she was loved. Luigi needed to feel useful protecting and helping her, he needed her to hold him when he got like this, and her love to remind him that he wasn't some creature.

There was so much more to them than being spoiled rich brats with long lists of problems and incestuous activities. Much more than met the eye.


End file.
